Pokemon: Alola - A Different Story
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, just this story) What if Greninja and Serena went to Alola with Ash? How would that effect the "events" that happen? After both Zygarde drop Greninja off to be with Ash again, we will follow them on an unforgettable journey and one step closer to Ash becoming a Pokemon Master! Based mostly on the games, but some anime may be included (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Poke-fans. Since this is one (if not THE most) popular fanfic type out there, I decided to try my own. This is my first Pokemon fic ever, so it's probably not gonna be that great... I don't have high hopes for it. Let me start by explaining whats going on:

1) This story will explore a "What If" scenario, if Greninja went with Ash (yes, I know this has been done once before, but hear me out!). Personally, I was a little pissed the anime let him go, the writers seem to do that a LOT when Ash gets a powerhouse other than Charizard (ironically, Greninja is a contrast to him if you really think about it), but I understand cause that's just the way Ash is. But still, the _negative-energy-in-the-plants_ thing was just a BS way to take him off the show, my opinion.

2) Similar to above, I was upset they let Serena go. I honestly thought she was gonna be a Misty... ya know, follow Ash around for another season or 2 THEN try to be a Pokemon Performer. Then again, I'm not totally surprised. That aside, she is gonna go with Ash to Alola as well, so you can think of this as an Ash x Serena story with some Greninja x Braixen. Pokemon reflect their trainers feelings, right? :P

3) Despite my feelings on it, I'm gonna use the _negative-energy-that-Greninja-can-see-in-the-plants_ thing for a plot device. I don't wanna reveal what's its for, but it has something to do with the... "events" that happen in Alola. That's assuming this story will catch your attention but again, not hopeful.

4) Ash, as well as his friends and classmates, will be at the minimum age of 14 in this story. Now that doesn't mean I have a problem with his "immortally" in the anime, but since the show had 3 Xmas specials and Pikachu's Anniversary, I'm fast-forwarding time here. Trying to be realistic... well, as realistic as you can be in fantasy ;)

5) This takes place after Ash got home from Kalos. A month later, Mimey won a free trip to Alola via lottery. That's what its gonna seem like at first, but there's a reason Ash's family was the one to win it. Likewise, Serena will be in Alola (since she has a cameo appearance in the Sun&Moon games... you know what I'm talking about) because during the time-gap, she got upset and quit. Plaermo understands her feelings, by remarking she felt a connection between Serena and "that boy". However, her showcase was scheduled in Alola and the flight was already paid for, so basically Serena gets a free trip!

6) While at the airport, Ash in his excitement runs into Serena not realizing its her at first. Until he reaches for a certain hat that fell of her person. They of course had a staring contest and then a hugging moment, with Serena sinking into it and not caring if anyone saw. They had to explain to Delia and Oak (who Delia ran into cause he was visiting his cousin in Alola) who she was, with Delia embarrassing Ash by saying "oh, so your the pretty girl he keeps talking about."

7) I won't be following anime exactly. I will include some of it, but the games are mostly what this storylines gonna be based around, and some original stuff. Yes, that means both regular and Ultra Sun&Moon.

Other than that, I'm aiming to make a plausible plot as to what could have happened anime-wise if Greninja was allowed to stay in the roster. Also unlike my other stories (if your a reader of them), this one won't be given much attention unless I get a decent amount of reviews/follows/favs. Any reviews: good, bad, suggestions, criticism, etc. I really hope you all enjoy but again, I'm not exactly expecting much. If this story is bad, say something! I'm a big boy, I can take it!

Oh, and before I forget, I have a goal in mind. I haven't noticed any Pokemon fics with Ultra Beasts, not even of Ash catching one, which stunned me. I've seen Ash get shiny, Legendary, Mythical... but not one Ultra Beast. I plan to have him get one, but that'll be up to the lot of you if this is giving good ratings/traffic.

* * *

 _ **Narrator:**_

 _When we last saw our heroes, they had tearful good-byes to pursue their own dreams. Among them, was the highly unexpected departure of Greninja, whom stayed in Kalos to help the 2 Zygrade; Squishy and Z2. Some of the corrupted energy from Lysandre's plan infected the wildlife, causing roots to spiral out of control. Neither Zygarde could easily track down the inflected land, but Greninja's mysterious powers were able to locate them instantaneously. It wasn't easy, but Ash did the honorable thing and released Greninja under the care of Zygrade, while giving each other a tender hug farewell._

 _Ash has had bonds with his Pokemon before, but none that manifested itself quite like Greninja's did. So much so that even after returning home, he was depressed for a week afterward. He didn't sleep or eat... heck, he didn't even battle Gary who challenged him with a new Pokemon he obtained recently! Gary, Professor Oak, Tracy, Mimey and Delia asked if anything was wrong and while Ash claimed he was fine... Pikachu knew the truth. Even Charizard was sensing something amiss with its trainer, but kept to himself about it. Ash did get over it after hearing they won a free trip to overseas... to Alola! He's heard of the location all his life and always wanted to venture there... especially cause of all the Pokemon he could meet and new friends he could make._

 _And so... enjoying a relaxing vacation from all the world-saving and badge-collecting; Ash, his mother, Professor Oak and even Serena whom Ash happened to bump into at the airport; could do with some sunshine and spending quality time together. But what of Greninja? How is he adapting to his new lifestyle in the past month? Well, why don't we just drop in, and find out!_

-SONG START- ( **AN:** You know, THAT song! I do not own it, just modified it to fit the mood and setting)

(Koko Tapu flies around in the sky. An unidentified Pokemon flies beneath it, appearing from a... hole?)

 _ **I still wanna be, the very best! That no one ever was.**_

(Ash looks up to the sun, it shows he's looking up at some kind of league.)

 _ **To catch'em all, is my real test! And to train them is my cause!**_

(Ash catches a Pokemon and gets excited. He goes to let it out, but lets Charizard out accidentally, who gives him a "kiss".)

 _ **I've traveled, across the land! Been searching far and wide!**_

(Ash runs with Pikachu and his classmates. Some Pokemon fly around them, which gets Lillie nervous and hugs Ash for protection. Everyone sweatdrops... except a certain french girl, who gets red and grows a forehead vein.)

 _ **Teaching Pokemon, to understand, the power that's inside!**_

(Ash and Greninja fight a Tyranitar, with water exploding from Greninja's body, causing his well-known transformation.)

 ** _POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!_**

 ** _Still you and me... I know its our destiny!_**

(Ash and Pikachu hug one another. Then, the scene changes to a battle, with said rodent executing **Iron Tail** on his opponent.)

 _ **POKEMON!**_

 _ **Oooooh, your my best friend, in a world we must defend!**_

(Ash and friends cheer Pikachu on, but then the sky opens up... what are those things flying out?!)

 _ **POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!**_

 _ **Our hearts are true! Our courage will see us through!**_

(A creature of some kind interrupts the battle and attacks Pikachu, who dodges its assaults then responds with his signature move: **Thunderbolt**.)

 _ **You'll teach me, and I'll teach you! PO-KE-MON!**_

(Lillie tries to confront her fear by petting Greninja, but reels back. Greninja understands and is very patient with her, until she finally touches him and realizes this isn't so bad. Her phobia finally conquered, she gives Greninja a hug, which he returns. Everyone else crowds around them, making a group hug.)

 ** _GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL! (GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!)_**

(Ash throws a Poke-Ball, releasing an unidentified Pokemon... the same one that was flying under Koko Tapu earlier. It gives a battle cry, ready to fight!)

 _ **POKEMON!**_

-SONG END-

 **Ash:** _(instrumental music plays in the background)_ **_A Friend from Afar! - Part 1_**

In the Kalos region, we see a Greninja leap out from some trees into an open field. He looks around, as if sensing something... that's when a giant root erupted from behind him! Using **Cut** , he sliced the destructive plant. More roots flew at him, so he spun around, slicing them as well. An even bigger root headed for him from in front, that's when Squishy (10% Forme) used **Extreme Speed** to ram into it. Another root erupted, this one was bigger than the rest. Z2 (50% Forme) arrived on the scene and disintegrated it using **Dragon Pulse**.

The 3 warriors then were back-to-back, waiting if anymore roots would pop up. Sensing no more negativity in this area, Greninja gave an "all-clear", so the trio could relax. Finding a safe enough spot in the shade, Squishy released its cells and changed back to normal, apparently he gets tired much easier than Z2 does. The red Zygarde core hopped on a rock that had a beam of sunlight, and laid down. Greninja just leaned against a tree, had his arms folded, looking up at the sky.

This wasn't the first time Greninja did this, ever since his trainer left him under their care, both Zygarde noticed the frog-like ninjas behavior. "Poor Greninja, he truly misses Ash" said Squishy. "He was called the Chosen One by Lugia years ago, it only makes sense" said Z2. Squishy was deep in thought upon hearing this, as a Legendary himself, he knew of Ash's status. "I think we should let him go" said Squishy. "Your not serious, are you? Greninja is our best chance at..." Z2 tried to argue, but Squishy met the blue-cored Zygardes gaze.

"He's done more than enough, we've traversed the entire Kalos region the past few weeks, and there's barely any negative energy left! Greninja has kept his end of the bargin and besides, its our duty as a Legendary, not his" said Squishy adamantly. Greninja overheard the conversation and while his heart skipped a beat, he still couldn't find it in himself to just abandon his home. He told this to both Dragon/Ground-Types, but they (in Z2' case, reluctantly) assured they could handle it, it was time for Greninja... to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was looking at the stats after the first 24 hours when I posted the first chap and... just wow. 8 followers in 24 hours? I'm gonna be honest, I knew Pokemon was popular, but I didn't expect that many in just a day, 3 maybe but not 8. So I'm gonna give you part 2 now but before that, lets give some shout-outs to:

1) **Hall Gowrt:** I haven't gotten to the Battle Tree in terms of game plot, but that's not the worst idea I've ever heard. We'll catch that Pokemon when we encounter it, if you catch my drift. Rainbow Rocket? I have a few ideas on how to include that but again, we need to find it in the wild first. As for Ash taming Type:Null, I'll consider that but no promises. Its a really nice thought though, don't get me wrong.

2) **Farla:** Thank you very much for this type of review, pointing out my mistakes. Like I said, first ever Pokemon fic, its new territory for me. As for the long authors note, I apologize for that. To be truthful, I kinda rushed the first part cause I was eager to post my newest project.

3) **Red Dragon:** As stated above, I was really eager. The chapters will be longer than that one. Also, I saw the Buzzwole trailer and I'm quite surprised. But I've been a poke-fan a LONG time, even if the anime does let him catch Buzzwole, I doubt he's gonna keep it. He might be a Goodra situation, he'll stick around for a while then be sent back to Ultra Space. Of course, since Disney owns Pokemon now, things may change...

4) **Mykea:** Thanks again for those tips and looking out for me. Honestly in today's world, what human being would take the time out of their life to give me pointers and defend my honor as a beginning Pokemon writer? Everyone, please give Mykea here a big hand! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Friend from Afar! - Part 2**

 _Alola Region - Melemele Island, Hau'oli City_

Ash was laying down under an umbrella on a beach chair with Pikachu curled up next to him. It wasn't just them however; Serena, Delia, Oak and Mimey were doing the same thing. The funny thing was, Ash and Serena got their own while the adults and Mimey had to share. "So, the twerpette and The Twerp are an item now?" Asked a disguised Team Rocket member known as Jessie. The team were sitting on the ledge, watching the vacationing heroes. "First the redhead twerp, then Hoenn region twerpette, the blue-haired twerpette, the dragon twerp and now the french twerp... the boy's got his own personal harem" commented James. "Word up" said Meowth. "WOBBUFFET!" Popped up Jessie's Wobbuffet, in which they dogpiled him, telling him: "shhhhhh!"

Serena had her Pokemon out for their Poke-Balls to enjoy the weather, commenting how she missed being with Ash, though she blushed immediately after saying that. Ash was staring out into the waters when he felt... something. He couldn't figure out what he sensed, but it felt... familiar somehow. He looked behind him and saw a blacked out Pokemon leaning against the building in the back. It must've noticed Ash staring or it decided to leave, either way it rushed across the street. Ash couldn't help be feel curious about this, and got up from his chair to follow the unknown figure. "Ash? Ash, where're you going?" Asked Serena, getting up and following her crush.

Pikachu, hearing the commotion, stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while yawning. He was stretching, and that's when he realized Ash wasn't here anymore. Where did his beloved raven-haired and unpredictable trainer run off to now? It still made him wonder how the heck he was able to get his 1st Pokemon, yours truly. He was about to jump down, when he was bagged... literally!

-BREAK-

Following the shadowy figure, Ash ran after it with Serena calling out to him, but he was too focused on the runaway Pokemon to notice. People assumed: "Aw, the cute couples chasing each other"... if Serena's face wasn't red from running or the sun, its definitely red now! Ash swore he felt this before, but couldn't place it. It felt so familiar and yet, he had no clue why he was doing this. For starters, its not like it was the Ho-Oh back from day 1, the shape and size was much different. Then again, the Pokemon running away moved like it was teleporting, so he could be wrong.

Leaping over a hole in the wall ( **AN:** the hole where you take your 1st Poke-Finder shot), the Pokemon disappeared from sight. Ash jumped and pulled himself over the wall to see...

* * *

Sorry, had to leave you hanging at a good part. It's my style, as many of you know :P Don't worry, a battle scene is coming up to make up for this cliffhanger. One again, another round of applause for Mykea, for his/her tips and tricks. And since I'm in a good mood, the battle will feature everyone's favorite ninja-frog against Team Skull, which will be based on the encounter from the Sun&Moon Demo version. See ya all later! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Before we begin, a moment of silence for the 17 deaths from that florida school in parkland that was shot up. I had a few readers (as well as a few friends) from there that liked my stories, and they will unfortunately never get to see this one completed.

...

...

...

1) **Dragon's Blaze:** I don't know why, but your username reminds me of a Yu-Gi-Oh card for some reason. Thanks for telling me Disney doesn't own Pokemon and Gamefreak still does. I actually knew that, what I meant was good ol' Mickey Mouse bought the show, not the entire franchise. That was my mistake. As for short chapters, this will be the last short chapter, then they will be longer. This is my very first pokemon fic, so bear with me.

2) **Catspats31:** I agree with you on that, but lets get one thing straight. I NEVER, copy and paste (don't take that the wrong way, I'm just saying). The song was typed up by scratch, but I can see why you think I did. If it's all the same with you though, I'm gonna keep the song up cause it sets the mood for readers that stumble here. Also, fanfics here according to the tagline _Unleash the Imagination_. So if your putting a leash on mine as well as others, then how are we supposed to do what this site claims to allow us to do? It's not like I'm claiming ownership over it or I make money off this stuff, I write for the enjoyment. Lastly, I've seen plenty of other Pokemon fics that have the song word-for-freaking-word, but none of them get this type of review? If this was placed in Turn-It-In dot com, my plagiarism rate would be way below the 20% limit. I know that's not how it works here, just giving an example.

3) **Red Dragon:** See? Told ya. I was hoping as well but I knew it wasn't gonna happen. If Ash did keep it, it would have set the bar high and people would expect him to win the Pokemon league. I'll say this ladies and germs, Ash will ONLY win when the franchise either dies (doubtful, as Pokemon is a big part of culture), or it hits an all-time low to get ratings back up. Before I'm flamed (though I love flames), this excludes the Battle Frontier and Orange League. Those aren't considered official leagues... at least, that's the franchises excuse.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A friend from Afar! - Part 3**

Serena was running after Ash, and he climbed over a wall with a hole in it. She didn't share his Mankey/Primeape climbing skills, so she asked a local male pedestrian if there was a way back there, which fortunately there was. Bowing and saying thank you, Serena ran off, with the man wishing her luck in finding her boyfriend... she had another red face going after Ash now. Back with Ash, having found the Pokemon running away, he could only stare... was this real? Was he ACTUALLY seeing this, or was he still daydreaming back on the beach?... OW! That self-pinch hurt! "Ash! What's wrong, why did you...?" Serena asked him, but she too could only stare...

...

...

...

It was a Greninja.

-BREAK-

Back at the beach, chaos erupted as 2 men in dark clothing robbed Pokemon right in front of trainers' eyes! Luckily, Professor Oak and Delia were able to hide with an illusion Mimey created of an empty spot on the beach. ( **AN:** According to Pokedex entries in the games and books, Mr. Mime's illusions can become real if his/her opponent believes they are.) But when Pikachu was grabbed, Serena's Pokemon just couldn't tolerate sitting around and leave a friend in need. Pancham was the first to jump out, using **Dark Pulse** towards the thugs. However, a Magneton blocked the attack with its body(s) and a Golbat swooped in and used **Wing Attack** on the poor panda-like pokemon.

Braixen unleashed a **Fire Blast** on the opposing Pokemon, but a third one nullified the attack, this time it was a Pokemon none of them had seen before. It appeared to be a Rock-Type jackal, meaning Braixen's attack was almost useless. The jackal-like beast used **Crush Claw** and attempted to attack the stick-wielding fox, but Sylveon managed to block the attack just in time with **Protect**. The jackal gave the Fairy-Type an evil dirty look, making her tense up, and then the jackal onslaught the Fairy Eeveelution's shield with **Outrage**. Not expecting a move as brutal as that, Sylveon's shield was destroyed and she was knocked back.

Of course, being a Fairy-Type means she was immune to the Dragon-Type damage, but not the super effective **Magnet Bomb** that originated from Magneton. With 2 of its allies beaten so easily, Braixen began to cower. Then, a memory of a certain frog flooded her memory and what he would do in a situation like this. The Fire-Type released a hellfire of **Hidden Power** , striking each opponent and while they weren't knocked down, they did struggle to get up.

A flash from a Poke-Ball was heard behind Serena's starter, it was a large customer too. All it took to bring the fox down was a swipe of its claws, a 3rd thug was revealed to be its trainer. "Feisty one, aren't ya? Heheheheh..."

-BREAK-

The Kanto and Kalos natives could not believe their eyes. A Greninja, here of all places! Although Serena didn't know of Ash's depression back in Pallet Town, she had a taste of it with Braixen for a reason she couldn't figure out. The french teen wrapped her arms around Ash's left. "Come on Ash, we should..." she wanted to say, but something rustled in a bush behind the ninja-like amphibian. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Said a green... thing with a red core. "You humans are your emotions are so confusing" said a voice, originating behind a tree. It was revealed to be a now-visible Zygarde!

"Hey, aren't you both from Kalos?" Asked Serena. "Wait... then that means..." said Ash, his eyes widening in realization. That's when the Greninja brought out its left arm... it had a device around it!

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism? Think about this as you make a review. Like I said, this is brand new too me, so don't hate on me too badly XD. This one kinda short too, but Greninja's battle reintroduction will be worth it, trust me! I've racked my premature poke-writing brain for a year on how to open it, since I actually came up with this story idea when the Sun&Moon Demo was released. Once more, THIS is the last short chapter, thanks for being patient you guys, your awesome!

One question your gonna ask maybe is: _why does Greninja have its Battle Pulse Meter_? Next episode will reveal my reason for it. See ya then!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so late, everyone. A lot of things happened: holidays, surgeries, work, car accidents. I'm ok, but I had to make a part 5 because of this, so Greninja's battle will take place in the NEXT chapter. That's a promise, so let's continue on with the story! This one is still longer than the last 4 chapters, totaling almost 2000 words, though I might rewrite all of this into 2 chapters someday.

1) **Zinniach31** : Give Ash Polipole? No promises. Everyone is expecting that to happen in the anime, and as I said I've been a fan a VERY long time. It's implied it will happen and even if it does, he might not keep it. The franchise has a habit of doing that: Goodra, Greninja, Larvitar, Pidgeot and most recently Buzzwole... should I go on?

2) **Amourshiper35** : Glad you enjoyed the flashbacks but if you paid attention, you'd know that they reunited last chapter. XD

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Friend from Afar! - Part 4**

-FLASHBACK #1: KALOS REGION ( **AN:** Basically, anime episode XY139)-

"Will you help us with your power?" Asked Zygarde. As son as Greninja heard that, he realized immediately what the Legendaries were asking of him. No... just no! There's no way he would leave Ash, even if that meant the Kalos will be forever scarred. It was selfish in a way, but he couldn't just leave the raven-haired teen! They made a promise to get stronger together! He was gonna say no to the Zygarde, but then the currently transformed Greninja heard Ash's footsteps.

"What will it be, Greninja?" Asked said Trainer, though it felt more like a statement. "What happened before, can never happen again. Remember what the Professor said, that maybe it wasn't a coincidence you and I met?... When you and me power-up, it isn't an accident. Maybe... you were meant for this moment. You've always gotten stronger for someone else, so this time, you'll help Kalos... and the world!" Said Ash, giving Greninja words of encouragement. How could Greninja say no to Zygarde now, after hearing that? No matter have conflicted he was, staying behind was the right thing to do... Ash knew that, if those tears were anything to go by.

Giving a handshake wasn't enough, Greninja pulled Ash into a hug, holding back his tears. He turned to go with the 2 Zygarde and out of respect for Ash, he didn't look back... at least, not directly as he used the reflection of the water to look at his beloved Trainer's face one last time.

A popping sound was heard... Braixen?! ( **AN:** I know that didn't happen, just roll with it) The fox must've heard everything from within her Poke-Ball and came flying out to say goodbye to him as well... and shockingly, she didn't seem to care that her fur was getting wet and dirty from the creek she ran across. The hug they shared was slightly longer than Ash's. Watching this, Ash had a thought and approached Clemont. "Hey Clemont, you still have those Battle Pulse Meters?" He asked.

Clemont's Aipom-Arm pulled them out. "Yeah, why?" Asked the blond inventor. Ash only took one of the meters and went over to Greninja. He wrapped it around his left arm, confusing the amphibian. "This way, we'll always have a piece of each other" said Ash, he was tearing up now, there was no holding it. Likewise, Greninja's normally emotionless expression cracked as well, liquid flowing through his eyes. He shut them to try and turn them off... it only had a temporary effect.

Resisting the urge to hold Ash and never let go, Greninja then walked off into the forest... under the care of Zygarde, never to be seen again...

-FLASHBACK #2: ALOLA REGION-

"Alola, tourists! Welcome to the Alola Region, yo!" Said a man with blue hair, but held the same uniform as all the other employees. Currently, the Kanto and Kalos tourists arrived at a tourist center, known as the _Alola Tourist Bureau_. The man at the desk asked kindly for their passports, which each of them handed to him without a second thought. On these passports held their information, including the Pokemon (if any) they were carrying. _'Hmmm... nice. These tourists actually have some pretty decent Pokemon. Just in time for the scheduled heist'_ the blue-haired thought to himself. As he checked each of them, he pretended to accidentally set the passports down in his desk drawer, which actually had a copy machine in it.

"Ooh, silly me. I'm putting your only way in into my personal belongs. So sorry, its been a long day" he 'apologized' to his customers, handing back their forms. "I'm sure it has, this region is very popular for tourism" Professor Oak said, understanding since he was a 'famous' poet. "Enjoy your stay, and Alola!" said the man, doing the Alola-style wave, with Professor Oak and the rest of the tourists following. Once they left, the man got on a sinister grin and dialed a phone number. "That's right yo, we're all set to rob'em blind again!"

-END FLASHBACKS-

Ash still couldn't believe his eyes and ears. 2 extremely powerful Legendaries, 1 of which followed him around without him realizing it, took the time out of their lives, just to bring Greninja back to him. He didn't doubt Greninja missed him as much as he missed Greninja, but hearing it from someone else's mouth (or in this case, someone else's telepathy) made him tear up. "Wait, but what about Kalos, won't it...?" Ash asked the 2 Pokemon of the ecosystem, but they assured him that Greninja's happiness was more important. Plus, they can handle a few stranglers.

Ash went into his pocket and pulled out a Poke-Ball. "Greninja... I never got rid of your Poke-Ball, I just couldn't force myself to do it. Even when I tried giving back to Professor Sycamore, he told me to keep it. It's very special to me, its the day my life changed" Ash explained, making Greninja feel touched. If there was still any doubt that the ninja-like Pokemon chose the right Trainer, its gone now. Greninja walked over to Ash and tapped the button on the ball, not before giving him a hug however. The ball pinged, not a single vibration was felt.

Ash didn't have time to reminisce because an explosions of Pokemon attacks occurred, it was coming from the beach! Looking behind them, the Kanto/Kalos friends noticed a large truck drive down the street with an odd symbol on it. It looked like a deformed skull, but Ash nor Serena couldn't be sure since it moved so fast. They got confirmation of what they say with people yelling: "AH! It's Team Skull", "Team Skull is back!", "Run!" ( **AN:** I know that's not the way it is in the games, but I wanna try something different that I haven't noticed in Alola Region Pokemon fics. Honestly when Team Skull was leaked to the public, I thought they'd be a badass team... though they are far from the ruthless gang that my mind imagined. Stick with this, you'll see why I'm going in this direction soon.)

Ash mentally groaned. Why is it everytime he travels, Pokemon thieves seem to follow him or pop out of the woodwork? Still, he had to do something... was that Pikachu's cry?! And Braixen's too?! What happened while they were gone? Ash and Serena turned to ask Zy... where'd they go? No time to ask questions, Ash climbed over the wall, with Serena yelling to wait for her while she went around. When the 2 humans left, both Zygarde turned visible. "This is wrong, we should be able to help them" said Squishy. "Maybe, but this is their destiny, not ours... besides, our appearance would cause too much attention. Like the prophecy foretold, _the world shall turn to Ash_..." said Z2, before fusing with his red-cored counterpart and flying away with **Extreme Speed**.

A minute earlier, Team Rocket was running away from the truck that wasn't exactly chasing them down, but the thug driving it was honking his horn like an impatient businessman on I-95 during rush hour. "Move over, ya numbskulls! Get outta da way!" He yelled out the window while still driving. "Deja vu, eh old chum?" Asked Meowth to Wobbuffet, with the Psychic-Type agreeing. They haven't gotten chased like this since the Johto Region on that beach... at least it wasn't an out-of-control lawnmower this time. "This is not my idea of a vacation!" Cried James. "Why do we always start a new season off on a joke?!" Yelled Jessie.

Still running, the Rockets' made a sharp turn into one of the gates, dropping some items in the road. It was another pair of Solrock and Lunatone pendants and as the wheels of the truck ran over them, the tire popped ( **AN:** I know, this is impossible, just roll with it). The thug began to loose control; so he had to stop before he, his fellow cronks, or their stolen crago got damaged. Swerving so the truck was blocking the road, he jammed on the brakes to come to a stop.

-BREAK-

Ash and Serena manged to catch up to the runaway truck further into the city, where an enormous crowd was watching what appeared to be a Pokemon battle. Weaving his/her way through, Ash and Serena saw Delia and Professor Oak battling a thug that had a skull-like bandana on his head. The thug was also dressed in all black clothing, and a pendant which looked like a skull as well. The thug had a pokemon that Ash nor Serena had ever seen before, and it was going to town on Mimey and Rotom. "Quit while you're ahead, granny and gramps. Spare your underleveled Pokemon the embarrassment, Nobody beats Team Skull, Yo!" Said the thug, taunting Delia and Professor Oak. The thug's (now known to be a Team Skull Grunt) Pokemon, a wolf-like creature, laughed at the 2 Pokemon it was battling.

Despite this, Delia and Oak refused to give up. "Mimey, use **Psychic**!" Ordered Delia. "Rotom, use **Thunderbolt**!" Ordered Professor Oak. Both Pokemon, though extremely exhausted, began to charge up their mental/electrical energies. "Lycanroc, put them out of their misery with **Outrage** and **Crush Claw** " said the Grunt, simply. Roaring with... well, rage... Lycanroc pummeled both Mimey and Rotom with way more force than needed. Needless to say, they gained swirly-eyes.

"MIMEY!"

"ROTOM!"

"Ha! Your Pokemon aren't even worth taking, keep those weaklings and let this be a reminder to all of Alola: NO one... EVER... beats Team Skull!" Spoke the Grunt, his Lycanroc roaring in victory. "Got dat right, boss!" Said a second Grunt, who was just watching. "Just look at all these dweebs, the cops couldn't do any better before they ran off" said the 3rd. Ash didn't know what was fully going on, but he didn't like it. He also couldn't fathom why no one in this giant crowd was bothering to help his mother and mentor... was this villainous team really that strong? "Mom, Professor!" Called Ash, rushing up to the mentioned people. As soon as he did, he heard "Pika-Pi" and "Braix-Braixen" coming from the truck. The doors of the truck were ajar, just enough so Ash could see Pikachu and Braixen trapped in cages.

* * *

So this is where we are gonna stop. Greninja's battle debut WILL happen next. Again, sorry for all these short chapters, but hopefully his battle will make up for it. See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Been a while, so sorry! But here's a 400 word teaser that's just before the big battle. Review if you want, but hold off if you wanna review the full chapter, since you can only review once per chapter. So send me a PM instead as your review.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Friend from Afar! - Part 5**

The Team Skull Grunt caught Ash's change in expression when Pikachu called out for help. "Wait... Oh-hoho, that's just rich! That's your Pikachu? Little bugger put up quite a fight when we nabbed him. Hate to break the bad new to ya kid, but when you leave something out in the open, finders keepers" said the Grunt. Hearing that, Ash was tempted to tell everyones favorite rodent to **Thunderbolt** his way out, but Braixen was in that cage with him... and with all his run-ins with Team Rocket, they always electric-proofed EVERY. THING.

This team seemed to be different from all the others' Ash has faced. The vibe he got off of them told him that they knew what they were doing, and given the fact that no one else aside from his mother and Professor Oak was willing to try and stop them, they instilled fear into the hearts of many. Pikachu and Braixen weren't the only ones in there; the rest of Serena's team as well as many Pokemon Ash had never seen before were also captured. "Those Pokemon aren't yours, let them go!" Ash said.

People in the crowd started muttering:

"What's this idiot doing?"

"Does he have a deathwish?"

"He's gonna get himself hurt!"

Along with similar types of sentences as the 3 above, people weren't exactly hopeful that one 14 year-old could change this situation. There was even a news crew, documenting this, but like everyone else didn't try to help. "What'd you say, kid? I don't think you heard me... GET LOST! Your Pikachu is ours now... Ash" said the Gru... the heck?! Ash froze up, how did these guys know his name? One of the other Grunts pulled out papers... the same papers from the tourist center! He read out loud, Ash's full name and the only Pokemon he brought with him, and in a mocking tone of voice.

Serena, who was watching all this, hear more muttering next to her. A group of kids: one looked like a Water-Type trainer; one didn't have a shirt on, showing off his abs (Serena couldn't help but stare for a sec); one had a very large hat... was something wiggling in her bag?; one had a gameboy on his shirt and finally; the last one wore VERY tiny shorts.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been almost a year, but that was only because I was trying to make this battle chapter as cool... and as perfect... as possible. Hope you enjoy it, it's my first Pokemon battle scene, so I need all the feedback you guys can give me! Also, Ash finally caught something pretty decent, having his own Ultra Beast and I'm quite surprised. I honestly didn't think the anime would do it, but let's see if it gives Poipole a cool/proper battle scene. Luckily for me, Poipole WAS NOT the planed Ultra Beast captured for this story... I got someone else in mind, but we'll get to that later.

I will say this, I STILL doubt the Pokemon anime will let Ash keep Poipole. The reason being, is because its from an alternate universe and if you take a wild animal out of its natural habitat, it's not gonna last forever. I'm calling this: Ash might have to release Poipole when the Sun&Moon series ends, but hopefully the little guy will have a few awesome battle scenes and an equally epic evolution before it needs to return home. If I'm wrong, then Pokemon you got me good... but I'm 91% sure your gonna have the little Ultra Beast go home somehow.

I also started a YouTube channel recently, and most of my time was focused on getting content there. If you wanna take a look at it, here's the link (remove the spaces though, and its COM not CON):

h. t. t. p. s: / /www. you tube .con / channel/UCccTFruVD8f6B2OJzxnQmUQ

Before we start, some shout-outs too:

1) **Secret-Werewolfs** : Need more? Here ya go!

2) **Guest** and **Blossomdemonfox12:** Here's your update :)

One last thing, I'm in the process of rewriting this, so the battle scene is gonna be cut off when Greninja transforms. I apologize for this, but I realized 2 things I didn't take into consideration: if the classmates will travel with Ash like in the games, and the story direction AFTER Ash catches the Ultra Beast of this fanfic. So I'll need plan more ahead before I return to this, but thank you all for your support, and enjoy the beta version of the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Friend from Afar! - Part 5**

The Team Skull Grunt caught Ash's change in expression when Pikachu called out for help. "Wait... Oh-hoho, that's just rich! That's your Pikachu? Little bugger put up quite a fight when we nabbed him. Hate to break the bad new to ya kid, but when you leave something out in the open, finders keepers" said the Grunt. Hearing that, Ash was tempted to tell everyones favorite rodent to **Thunderbolt** his way out, but Braixen was in that cage with him... and with all his run-ins with Team Rocket, they always electric-proofed EVERY. THING.

This team seemed to be different from all the others' Ash has faced. The vibe he got off of them told him that they knew what they were doing, and given the fact that no one else aside from his mother and Professor Oak was willing to try and stop them, they instilled fear into the hearts of many. Pikachu and Braixen weren't the only ones in there; the rest of Serena's team as well as many Pokemon Ash had never seen before were also captured. "Those Pokemon aren't yours, let them go!" Ash said.

People in the crowd started muttering:

"What's this idiot doing?"

"Does he have a death wish?"

"He's gonna get himself hurt!"

Along with similar types of sentences as the 3 above, people weren't exactly hopeful that one 14 year-old could change this situation. There was even a news crew, documenting this, but like everyone else didn't try to help. "What'd you say, kid? I don't think you heard me... GET LOST! Your Pikachu is ours now... Ash" said the Gru... the heck?! Ash froze up, how did these guys know his name? One of the other Grunts pulled out papers... the same papers from the tourist center! He read out loud, Ash's full name and the only Pokemon he brought with him, and in a mocking tone of voice.

Serena, who was watching all this, hear more muttering next to her. A group of kids: one looked like a Water-Type trainer; one didn't have a shirt on, showing off his abs (Serena couldn't help but stare for a sec); one had a very large hat... was something wiggling in her bag?; one had a Gameboy on his shirt and finally; the last one wore VERY tiny shorts.

"That tourist is gonna be destroyed" said the kid in the Gameboy shirt, then he was hit in the head by the girl with tiny shorts. "Shut it, Soph!" Said the girl that hit the boy. "I fear Sophocles may have a point..." said the boy with no shirt, folding his arms. "I think Kiawe is right, Mallow. The guy only brought a Pikachu and its been nagged" said the Water-type looking trainer. "Sorry Lana... it's just that Soph gets on my nerves with his as-a-matter-of-fact tone" said the tiny shorts girl. "Well, you heard them! Lillie, you agree with me, right?" Asked the Gameboy kid to the girl in the large hat, but she was apparently very shy and didn't answer him.

"Your wrong" said Serena, approaching the group of teens. "Ash will get your Pokemon back, no doubt" she said with the upmost confidence, stunning the kids. Was this girl in denial, or just over-supportive? "Last warning, give the Pokemon back" said Ash, not standing down the little slightest. "Kid... are you blind? Or just plain stupid? Maybe instead of telling you, I'll SHOW you what your dealing with, tourist!" Said the Lead Grunt, tossing a Pokeball. The same jackal-like Pokemon was released, snarling at Ash. "Your gonna be sorry you messed with us!" Said the second grunt, also tossing a ball, letting out a Mangeton. "Long live Team Skull, yo!" Said the final grunt, unleashing a Golbat.

"So where's your Pokemon, tourist?... Oh that's right, you HAVE no Pokemon. So do us a favor; get back on that boat, and go back to wherever you came from!" Said the Lead Grunt. The crowd just watched on, not bothering to help Ash, but he surprised them by reaching into his pocket, taking out... "What the...? I thought you said you had no Pokemon!" Yelled the lead Grunt. "Don't look at me, he must've smuggled it in" said the grunt that owned the Golbat. "Eh, whatever. It's probably empty... just trying to psyche us out" said the owner of the Mangeton.

Ash smirked, and tossed his supposed "empty" Pokeball. "Nin-Ja!" Said the creature released from it. "Are you kidding me?! YOU SAID HE ONLY HAD A PIKACHU!" Screamed the Grunt leader, not happy he information they got was wrong, as this was the first time this had happened. "H-Hey! Calm down, it's just a Water-Type... besides, it's just one Pokemon against 3 of ours" said the informant Grunt, defensively. "Fine, whatever. Get your Mangeton to take it out" said the lead Grunt, sighing and just letting it go.

 **Team Skull Battle:**

 **Skull Grunt #2:** Mangeton, use **Thunder Shock**!

 **Mangeton:** Mang-e-TOOOOON! _(charges up the **Thunder Shock** and launches it at Ash's Greninja)_

 **Greninja:** _(is hit by the **Thunder Shock** , but he just stands with his arms folded, unfazed. He wipes his arms as if to get something off of them)_ Nin... ja.

 _The crowd watching started muttering in awe of how a Water-Type stood up to an Electric-Type move. Even though it wasn't the strongest one out there, the fact that Greninja just brushed it off like it was nothing stunned them._

 **Skull Grunt #2:** Huh? That didn't work?

 **Bystander #2:** That Greninja wasn't affected!

 **Bystander #5:** Incredible!

 **Bystander #1:** Does this tourist actually have a chance?

 **Female News Reporter:** We are coming to you live, here at Melemele Island, with a young kid having a Pokemon battle with the dreaded Team Skull...

 **Skull Grunt #2:** What are you numskulls doing? Help me!

 **Skull Grunt #3:** Oh, right.

 **Skull Grunt #1:** HEY! I give the orders here! Lycanroc, use **Rock Throw**!

 _Roaring, the jackal Pokemon formed a rock in its paws and tossed it toward Greninja with great force. Narrowing his eyes, Greninja just knocked it away with a slap, the rock tinkled as it entered the atmosphere._

 **Ash:** _*Wow... Greninja's gotten pretty strong.*_

 **Kiawe:** Hmm, that Greninja's got some power.

 **Lana:** I never seen a Water-Type so well-trained before!

 **Serena:** Like I said, Ash is going to get everyones Pokemon back... he never gives up til the very end.

 **Skull Grunt #1:** Seriously?

 **Skull Grunt #3:** Let's try another super effective move! Golbat, use **Leech Life**!

 _The Golbat's fangs glowed as it flew at decent speed to take a bite out of Greninja. Ash figured it was enough standing around, time for some action!_

 **Ash:** Greninja, **Water Shuriken**!

 **Greninja:** _(hearing his order loud and clear, he compresses water in his palms and tosses his signature move)_ Niiiiiiiiiin-Ja!

 _The **Water Shuriken** traveled right into the Golbat's wide mouth, where it blew up and the bat fell to the ground. Just when it opened its eyes and went to get airborne again, 3 more **Water Shurikens'** came out of nowhere, causing more damage. Gaining swirly-eyes, it wasn't getting back up._

 **Skull Grunt #3:** No way! One move and he's down?!

 **Skull Grunt #2:** Your Golbat was trash anyway. _(To Mangeton)_ Use **Electro Ball**!

 _The Mangeton charged up a ball of strong-looking electricity and launched it at Greninja._

 **Ash:** Use **Aerial Ace**!

 **Sophocles:** **Aerial Ace**? On an Electric-Type?

BOOM!

 _It seemed Greninja was a little too late... at first. Because not even a second later the frog-like Pokemon kicked downward on the Mangeton so hard, that it split up for a second before crashing back into each other due to their magnetism. They got disoriented as a result, giving Greninja an opening to use **Aerial Ace** 3 more times with the same result by kicking each one individually. Although it didn't take much damage from the Flying-Type move, the constant banging into its 2 brethren made its eyes go swirly._

 **Skull Grunt #2:** For reals, bro?

 **Female News Reporter:** You've seen it here, folks. This tourist has swiftly defeated not one, but TWO members of Team Skull, using only a Greninja.

 **Skull Grunt #1:** _*You've gotta be kidding me, this kid took 2 of our Pokemon out in one hit? And whats with the way he and his Greninja move... its like their twins or something. Hang on... where have I seen this before?*_ Grrrrrr... Lycanroc! Use **Rock Climb**!

 **Lycanroc:** _(extends its claws and charges at Greninja)_ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!

 **Ash:** Greninja, **Double Team**!

 _Greninja suddenly starts spawning itself all over the street, making the Lycanroc miss its target. Not knowing what else it could do, it just kept slashing whatever frog was closest only for it to vanish in a puff of smoke. This kept repeating until no Greninjas' remained, confusing the jackal-like Pokemon and its trainer. Ash called for Greninja to attack; and the twinkle in the sky revealed Greninja's location too late because he used **Aerial Ace** , followed by **Cut** , then **Water Shuriken** as Lycanroc slid away. The jackal was on the verge of fainting, it was holding itself up barely, but it fell with swirly eyes after 2 seconds of wobbling._

 **Lana:** Wow, he's got an amazing Water-Type!

 **Mallow:** And they way they move, its like their in sync or something!

 **Serena:** *If only you knew...*

 **Ash:** Now let those Pokemon go!

 **Greninja:** _(in agreement)_ Nin-JA!

 **Skull Grunt #1:** _(is angry, but then laughs)_ hehehehe, hahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok tourist, you got a really decent Pokemon _(pulls out an Ultra Ball)_... but no one beats Team Skull! Your Greninja will fetch a heck of a price when I take it! _(releases the Pokemon trapped inside... it was a dinosaur-like creature has seen many times before)_

 **Ash:** _(is surprised)_ A Tyranitar!

 **Greninja:** _(is surprised)_ Nin-ja!

 **Tyranitar:** ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!


	7. Chapter 7

The new rewrite has been posted, if your interested. It's called **_Pokemon: Ultra Alola_** (much better than _A Different Story_ , right?).


End file.
